


Bang Bang

by SHIELDRomanoffMay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO I’ve been listening to “Bang Bang” by Jessie J and I am kind of obsessed. So e-hem please forgive me for  using this. The song is owned by Jessie J and  the actors and characters owned by some rich guru. Nobody Sue me, I promise I will put them back when I am done, I am just playing.  </p><p>An Oc world where there is no magic and  Regina is Jessie J, Katherine Nolan is Ariana Grande and Ruby is Nicki Minaj.  Emma is the choreographer. Music, dancing, love and all other things shall ensue!<br/>This is an f/f so if you don't like don't read. Read and review please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choreography

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING! Song rights go to Jessie J, characters don't belong to me. Don't sue me.

Emma Swan stepped out of her car and sighed. She was a dancer for heaven fucking sake she didn’t do pop choreography, but when Ruby had asked her she couldn’t say no. On top of that she had to work with dancers hired by three different singers and god was it frustrating. Pop dancers focused on certain moves and that’s all, only those moves; trying to get them to think outside the box was horrible. She was a modern dancer for heavens sake, she was the owner of a company that starred in shows around the world. Pinching the bridge of her nose she entered the studio. Ruby squealed at seeing her. 

“EMMA!” 

Emma chuckled, her best friend was anything but subtle. 

“Rubes.” 

“Ready for this?” 

“Sure the dancers are prepped, hopefully the three of you are better at choreography and following it than your dancers. Did you read the script?” 

Ruby laughed. 

“We are professional singers, I’m sure we can manage. Regina should be here soon and Katherine already is. I need to go do makeup.” 

Emma nodded as a particular pink Mustang pulled up. She watched as all 6 ft of Regina Mills stepped out of her car in 5 in fuck me heels and a pair of black pants with white suspenders and a mid drif shirt that showed off her abs. Fucking hell. Emma made a mental note to put that car in the choreography. Shit. Regina walked over to her and smiled. The dimples in her cheek distracting Emma as she took Regina’s offered hand. A strange tingling filled her as she smiled in return. Regina’s perfect red lips moved as she spoke and Emma snapped her vision away from those lips into dancing brown eyes.

“You must be Emma Swan, I’m Regina Mills.” 

Emma laughed. 

“Kind of hard not to know who you are Ms. Mills.” 

Regina smiled. The blonde seemed familiar somehow. Like Regina knew her for more than her reputation. 

“Regina please, and you as well, Ruby speaks very highly of you as does  
Katherine, I am looking forward to seeing what you can do; hopefully more than the pop choreographers can do.” 

Emma smiled. 

“Hopefully. Do you mind if we incorporate your Mustang?” 

“Not at all, I wouldn’t own it if it didn’t make me look sexy.” 

She winked at Emma as she walked past her and Emma swallowed, she stepped forward as the director walked up. The director smiled and shook everyone’s hands. 

“Glad you all could make it. Lets get started. Ms. Swan it’s a pleasure to see you again. You’ve given out the choreography scripts, I know Regina, Ruby and Kathrine have practiced. Any updates you have? “ 

Emma smiled. 

“ Several changes. The overall idea is to be separate and show different perspectives. Because we incorporate your car, Regina you will start with taking off your shirt, black bra correct? You’ll start in staging area two in your car as I am changing the choreography. Drive up, step out with your “Dr. Dre” headphones. Take them off, glasses off, step three steps forward motion to the dancers. Strut forward and start singing. When the dancers come up do a quarter turn facing the car, make sure you make eye contact with the audience. Finish your turn, strutting forward emphasizing the words with your hands, shoulder shimmy, you’ll put your hand up on the 7th beat, then a body roll accentuated with hands, glasses back on. When you stop on the 4th, 6th and 8th count you will roll your hips from side to side. On “See anybody could be bad” point forward to accentuate, shoulders shimmy, on the count before “Bang Bang” take off your glasses and do a head bang. Read through the counts and we will go through it in a minute.” Regina sighed, good choreographers and their counts, she sighed and began to read Emma’s voice drowning off in the background. “ Rubes, you are wearing five inch yes? Good you start at the copter walk forward to it, get in door closes on the 8 count. You’re done wait for your solo. Copter lands at 2:24, you come in at 2:27, first count you get out. You do a strut forward legs together, on the 6th count you do a shoulder pop in each direction. ON the beat pump in the air. When you get to ‘Jessie and Ari if they test me they sorry.’ You do that hip roll with your dancer.” 

Emma took the next forty minutes with each artist working to give them the proper choreography updates according to the counts and the script, each asked questions and had each artist practice with their dancers, her own company dancers supervising and correcting as needed until she got there. Emma watched from the sidelines as Regina walked drove in and began the choreography and on the second of her 8 counts when Regina attempted a hip and butt roll Emma stopped her and walked over. 

“Regina you have to stick your butt out more and drop and roll it. It’s not a pop move “ 

Emma stood beside her and modeling the move. Regina gulped watching that butt come out, the muscles flex. Shaking her head Regina tried the move again. She chuckled as Regina had to correct her balance. 

“Here” 

Stepping up behind her Emma put her hands on Regina’s hips and bringing their bodies close enough that Regina could feel her move she guided Regina’s hips in the proper movement. Emma’s breath became more rapid and her heart sped up. She had known she was attracted to Regina the moment she met her and she was having a hard time keeping herself in check. She stepped away as they completed the move and crossed her arms to watch. 

“Again.” 

Regina did the move again wanting to feel the heat of Emma’s body behind her. She had been racking her brain for how she had met the blonde and came up with nothing. She had followed Emma’s career and had wanted to hire her on several occasions but each time her agent had approached Emma, she had refused saying she didn’t do pop. Ruby had explained Emma was doing this as a personal favor of course with pay. Emma was famous enough that it would boost the sales of the song. She was so lost in her thoughts that Regina missed another step and Emma laughed and called her name.

“Where were you just then?” 

“Just tired; I apologize Miss Swan.” 

“No apology, just want as few takes as possible, not that I want less time with you.” She winked. Emma waved one of her dancers over. “Killian.. keep working with Regina, I need to check on the others.” Turning back to Regina she smiled. “Don’t worry he’s gay and if he gets handsy its only because he loves your outfit and wants to wear it.” 

Regina laughed Emma having effectively put her at ease. She watched as Emma walked away and admired the toned body. Emma’s company was one of the top dance companies, and they were known for doing muscley gutsy dances. Every single dancer was in perfect shape and Emma made sure they stayed that way. Killian was easy to work with though overtly very, very, much in love with his other. He danced with her helping her get the moves, even though he was easy to be with she found her mind often straying to Emma. She and Killian worked for about an hour when he gave her a break. She grabbed her water bottle and a walked over to where Emma was working with Ruby. She watched Emma show Ruby how to roll her hips and use her legs to get more pop with her hips. Emma had taken off her jacket and was wearing a tank, it revealed tanned muscular arms. Emma knew her stuff and knew how to move her body in ways that others wouldn’t think to. Regina found herself mesmerized by Emma’s movements as she worked through the steps with Ruby. Regina watched her muscles flex as she moved. She was beautiful, her blonde hair moving with her. Leaning against the doorway she got lost. Shaking her head as Killian called her name she knew she couldn’t fall for the illustrious blonde. 

The day passed quickly, the choreography was paired with director notes and it was coming together nicely. They would shoot the next day.


	2. Coffee and a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review! More reviews means faster writing! You are my inspiration!  
> Regina spills coffee on Emma, saves her from a barista and they get to know one another.

Early the next morning Regina stumbled into the coffee shop near her home. She entered and the barista immediately handed her, her favorite drink. She smiled a thanks and headed for the door, knowing she was needed on set. As she pushed through the door she ran right smack dab into Emma and the hot coffee spilled all over Emma’s white tank. Regina paled as she saw who it was and immediately she reached for napkins. 

Emma felt hot liquid hit her skin and immediately pulled the dripping wet shirt away from her skin, looking up she sneered at the person who had been so careless and almost laughed as her face paled and she reached for napkins muttering numerous apologies as she dabbed Emma’s chest. Emma blushed as she realized exactly where Regina’s hands were. Regina also seemed to realize it after practicly fondling Emma’s breast. Emma grabbed her hands stilling her. Regina looked up and met the beautiful green eyes that seemed to smile at her, dancing with mirth. 

“Regina its ok, I have another shirt in the car. Let’s just get more coffee and head to the set, besides that’s what long bra’s are for.” 

Regina swallowed at the idea of seeing Emma with her shirt off and the barista with a smile handed them both their coffee. Regina frowned when the Barista smiled at Emma. 

“Ems, what am I going to do with you, coffee all over your shirt?” 

“Come on Jean just give me my latte and the other I ordered.” The barista nodded and after a few minutes handed it to her.

“Here is your Raspberry Latte Ems, When are you going to take me up on my offer?” 

Emma laughed. 

“Jean you already know my answer.” 

“Aww but Ems, I could be so good for you, she wouldn’t have wanted you to waste your life away.” 

“Jean I am not wasting my life, let it be.” 

Regina seeing Emma was uncomfortable, pulled off her hat, walking over and looped her arm through Emma’s while kissing her on the cheek. The barista’s eyes got large and her mouth dropped open in shock. Regina grinned evily and looked at Emma. 

“Ready baby?” 

Emma recovered quickly as she noticed the sly(?) smile that spread across Regina’s face. 

“Yeah I am, we should get to the set.” 

The two women headed out arm in arm, when they reached Emma’s car she handed her cup to Regina and walked over to the trunk. Emma pulled a shirt out of her bag, a button up and slipped the leather off her shoulders. Regina gulped as the tank came off, Emma’s muscles flexing in her back as she pulled it off. Regina blushed as she saw it and a glimpse of perfectly sculpted abs and turned away cursing under her breath. Emma finished buttoning up the last button and turned back to Regina. 

“How were you planning on getting to the studio?” 

Regina turned at her questions and was once more rendered speechless as she saw completely clothed Emma. 

“Umm…. I was planning on walking back to my apartment and getting my car.” 

“Naw, no need, jump in. We are going to the same almost abandoned place so why wouldn’t we save gas? Besides your Mustang was left there yesterday so, should be fine, last I checked you can’t drive two cars. ” 

Regina looked at the yellow jeep, it was obviously an older model but looked like a death trap. 

“Are you sure that death trap can get us there?” 

Emma laughed. 

“My Jeep is perfectly safe.” 

Regina made a face before stepping in and buckling her seat belt. Emma turned on the song and smiled at Regina. 

“Picture it.” 

Regina laughed and watched as Emma did the upper half of the choreography. She joined after a few minutes laughing. At the end of the song Emma turned it down and looked at her. 

“Hey thanks for saving me from the barista from hell today.” 

Regina smiled. 

“My Pleasure. May I ask what she meant by wasting your life?” 

Emma hesitated and after several minutes she spoke softly. 

“I was married once. She was also a dancer, we met in college and got married shortly after. It was wild and crazy and everything I wanted then, she was gorgeous and fun and a huge competitor in dance. She and I were rivals for so long until one day we were put together, our professor asked us to choreograph a dance that was contact improv which meant we had to have one limb touching at all times. We argued so much during that time I hated her, I felt that she was always trying to steal the spotlight. We had four weeks to practice and we practiced everyday after classes. A week before the actual performance, Ruby convinced me to go to a hip hop dance it out club, basically all the dancers try to best each other its entirely improv. I wasn’t performing, we had seen several incredible performances but that night she came out and blew my mind, the isolations she could do was incredible. She had a partner come out halfway through and shit you couldn’t see where one began and the other ended. They moved flawlessly. She was more than incredible. She danced for no one but herself and it was inspiring to see her hold the stage and audience and the confidence she had for herself. Its one of the things I try to inspire in my dancers and keep for myself. Anyway she saw me that night and called me up on the stage, she won the competition that night. She blamed her victory on me but we learned to combine the areas and confidence we had in different areas. Practice was different after that day. Everytime we practiced we became better friends, the night of the performance we had people in tears, the last move being me holding myself on all fours our foreheads touching and her curling into my body by hooking her feet around my side and her arms around my neck. The previous three moves had been our foreheads being the point of contact. The last part she had choreographed, it was ballsy and took a lot of muscle. I swear when I danced with her the whole world had faded away. When the music faded the entire audience exploded in applause and cheers. In that moment with her cradled into me and our eyes meeting and breathing the same air I knew I would never be the same. It seemed like eternity when she let go and we stood to take our final bow. We started dating and got married 6 months later.” Regina was astonished and moved by Emma’s story and noticing the tears gathering she offered support by putting her hand on Emma’s shoulder. Emma’s voice cracked as she continued. “We’d been married three years when one night she had jogged down to the convenience store and on her way home she was hit by a drunk driver. I had to go down and identify her body and lay her to rest.” Emma wiped the tears away and tried to get her raging emotions under control. “ The Dance company was just an idea at that point. After she passed I sought out the best dancer in the world and hired them. We have done Grease and so many other shows. I miss her everyday. She’s been gone for two years now and I’m never going to be ok with it.” 

Regina squeezed her shoulder and watched as she got her tears under control. She spoke softly after a moment passed.   
“Emma I don’t know if we ever are supposed to be ok with losing the ones we love. Its always going to be hard to lose them, we feel as if its not natural and not fair and its completely normal. Never let it be ok that you’ve lost her and if and when you are ready to move on, move on.” 

Emma smiled through her tears and taking Regina’s hand off her shoulder she intertwined their fingers together over the stick shift and Regina felt her heart flutter and she took a deep breath.


	3. The day of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the tardiness of this. I will try to get the next chapters up soon. I own nothing.. please don't sue me.

Regina and Emma arrived at the set and were greeted by Katherine and Ruby. 

“About time you two got here, are you ready?”

Regina nodded and Emma sent out her company to each of the musicians to run through the choregraphy one more time. The director came in and smiled. 

“Allright people now that everyone is here lets get started. I’d like to do this in a few takes. Lets see what we can do. Is everyone read? Miss Swan how is the choreography? “ 

“I think we are ready.” 

“Great , everyone to starting positions lets get this done.” 

Emma watched as each dancer got in position, her eyes following Regina as she pulled her shirt off revealing the black lace bra, the tight hugging pants shaping her ass perfectly down to the fuck me heels, causing Emma to swallow. She watched as Regina stepped into her Mustang, the purr of the engine washing over Emma. Her eyes followed Regina as the car pulled up, she stepped out and hell she looked sexy Emma echoed the whistles in her brain and the gaped mouth that the director wanted. Fucking hell. She could watch Regina get out of that car all damn day. The choreography began and Emma saw every point perfectly done by Regina as she sang. The first section of the video was shot perfectly, no retakes at all, which quite honestly surprised Emma. 

“Cut. Well done ladies, Katherine your set is next. Regina, make sure you change, we need to do the cuts. Five minute break.” The director called out.

The singers walked over to the proverbial water cooler and took a break, the dancers smiling and chatting about the various moves they had been working on. Emma’s eyes followed Regina and she seemed to notice. She smiled back at Emma their eyes meeting. Emma nodded and stood to go work with Ruby and Katherine on the final steps of their choreography. When done she walked over to Regina and smiled. 

“Its very rare that its only one take, well done Reg.” 

Regina winked. 

“Well it helps to have the best choreographer.” 

Emma blushed, smiled and winked back. 

“Following instructions always helps. The car was nice, most people could watch you get out all damn day.” 

Regina laughed a musical sound that made Emma smile wider. 

“A nice touch Miss Emma.” 

The director called them back and the shooting began anew. They had to do two takes for Katherine's part, but for Rubies they did one take, Emma smiling at the hip roll she had worked so hard on. The final scene was to be shot and Emma swore under her breath one more time when Regina came out in a tiger print silver dress (could it even be called that?) that if she bent over dear god. The upper part of her thighs and just stopped at the crevice of her hips and Emma felt her mouth go dry, also sleeveless showing off the toned arms. That and the fuck me heels oh hell. Emma lost her ability to look away and watched as the choreography was perfectly danced out. Killian came up behind her and closed her slightly open mouth. 

“Careful Em, she might see you completely drooling.”

“Fuck Killian do you see her in that?” 

“If I was straight, I’m pretty sure I’d have a boner with that outfit yeap. Take her out tonight. Ruby was talking about a celebratory party, come. Hell we can host it at the studio, just open up the bar.” 

Emma smiled, that had been one of her greater ideas. It was covered up during the day of course, but they had a fully stocked counter and bar, taps and all. They had hosted some of the private parties for friends of hers, celebrities and others.

“Allright I’ll grab Ruby and suggest it. Take Robin and the others back to the studio and set it up.” 

“Ay yi captain.” He took two steps away then turned back. “Em’s I’ll take the jeep and leave you the Lotus, also did you leave your bartender suit at the studio? The one with the black vest? You look killer in that and should totally wear it. She gave you a hell of a metaphorical boner, give her the same.”

Emma rolled her eyes and nodded. The shooting ended about twenty minutes later and the director smiled. 

“I’ll give you the uncut version and the cut version in a few weeks. Well done ladies, we shouldn’t need to do a second take. Now Miss Emma has an announcement.” 

Emma smiled. 

“Well in the past our studio has hosted a few parties.” 

“Hell yes they have.” Ruby spoke out. 

Emma laughed.

“Its rare that our studio has so few issues and Killian and Robin asked if we could open up the bar. I would like to invite you to our studio for an after party, bring who you want, but its completely private and you don’t always have to deal with adoring fans. My dancers can also be your designated drivers if needed. Party starts at 6:00 pm, its now 4 or so. Directions have already been texted via the director.” 

Ruby whooped and pulled off her shirt, Katherine and Regina shook their heads laughing. Regina approached Emma. 

“Can I bring anything?” 

“If you want, your favorite alcohol as I am worried we don’t have it. If you want to take that chance, just come yourself.” 

“I’ll be there.” Her hand graced Emma’s arm. “And thanks for opening it up to us, after a long day of shooting its nice to have some privacy.” 

Emma smiled noticing the tingling in her arm at Regina’s touch. “No problem.” 

Together they walked out to their cars and as she stepped into her car Emma stopped her. 

“Regina, wait.” Regina stopped stepping into the car and raised an eyebrow in question. “Can I pick you up and drive you? That way you don’t have to worry about how much you drink?” 

“I don’t drink that much Miss Swan, however that might be a good choice. Give me your hand.” 

Emma extended her hand and Regina took out a pen and wrote an address on it.

“This is the address you may pick me up at, I’ll be at the hotel I am staying at. Don't be late.” 

Emma nodded and smiled. They parted ways with Emma watching her drive away and with a slight skip in her step she unlocked the Lotus and sped to the studio. As soon as she reached it she took a shower, dried her hair, leaving it down letting it dry in waves. She pulled on the tight fitting dress pants and the button down white shirt, Doing a Windsor knot in her tie, leaving it somewhat loose, then to finish it off the black vest and the leather jacket. She smiled at her image and walked to the bar. She made sure they were fully stocked and waved to Killian. 

“I’ll be the bartender tonight Killian, you and Robin can step in as necessary.” 

“Allright, where you off to?” 

“Picking up Regina.”

Killian smiled. 

“Easy tiger.” 

“Just making sure she gets home safe that’s all.” 

“Em, heels, the boots knee high, wear them.” 

Emma nodded and seeing it was 5:45 she slipped into them and grabbed the keys to her Lotus Evora, a small splurge present after their first big paycheck. Driving safely and quickly to the hotel she pulled up and parked in temporary parking walking into the lobby. She found Regina in the hotel bar drinking a dirty martini and another next to her. Emma smiled and slid into the seat. Regina returned the smile. 

“Figured we could use a pregame.” 

“A dirty martini Regina? Never figured you for a dirty kinda girl.” Regina blushed a pretty share of red and Emma realizing what she said her eyes widened. “ I mean.. ugh.. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.” 

Regina smiled finding herself completely entranced by Emma’s awkwardness. Laying a hand on the stuttering blondes she calmed her down with a smile. 

“Its fine Emma, I caught your meaning. Dirty martinis are a guilty pleasure. Tell me another story Emma, I find that I really enjoy your stories.” 

“Only if you return the favor.” 

Emma shared a story of Killian and Robin’s meeting and her part in it, Regina laughing at the food fight that had ensued at their wedding, courtesy of Killian’s ex. The story ended with Regina clutching her sides as she laughed. When Regina’s laughter subsided Emma looked at her expectantly. 

“I was in my early twenties when I first stared to sing. I wanted to be an artist like a paint artist and one day a friend came in and said his lead singer was sick. I ended up singing for them almost exclusively until a scout came along. He helped me record my first album and I had to get used to stardom. The entire time my parents told me I couldn’t do it. My mother was stifling at times. ON particular thanksgiving she couldn’t stop giving me krap so I just had enough, I picked up my pie and shoved it in her face and stormed out of the house.” 

Emma laughed with her and then reached out and brushed her hand over Regina’s “Your mother is a fool not to support you.” 

Regina nodded. 

“I suppose I’ve gotten used to it. Come we are late. Emma thank you for talking to me. Its rare that someone treats me as human instead of a celebrity.” 

Emma nodded and noticing that their hands were still intertwined smiled. 

“It’s a pleasure and if I may say Regina you look stunning tonight.” 

Regina smiled. 

“As do you, hmm, I believe you achieved your goal of.. how did he put it ‘Give me a metaphorical boner’?” 

Emma’s eyes went wide. 

“You heard that?” She squeaked. 

Regina laughed at the wide eyes and she squeezed Emma’s hand in reassurance. 

“I did, and it doesn’t bother me, if anyone could do that, I’m glad its you.” 

Emma grinned. 

“You just like to make me blush don’t you?” 

Regina hmm'd. 

"Maybe." 

They had arrived at the car and Regina found her breath taken away.

“Holy shit that’s your car?” 

“Language Regina. Yes its my car, well one of them.” 

“One of them?” 

“Yes it’s a habit of mine. Come on, we are late.”


	4. Bachata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma arrive at the party and after a bit of a show from Ruby they dance. 
> 
> All music belongs to the to the singers. Climax by Usher, Back it up by Price Royce and last but not least Promise by Romeo Santos and Usher. 
> 
> If you don't know what Bachata is i would suggest you look at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp9G5PUZi3A. The dance horribly described is based on this idea. IDEA.. not perfect people. 
> 
>  
> 
> All rights go to the singers, owners of the tv show and such, its not mine... I'll put it back when I am done. Don't sue me.

Emma smirked as she revved the engine as she pulled out and Regina smiled at the vibration of the car. When they arrived at the studio a bit out of town they could tell the party was in full swing. Emma gladly stepped out of the car and opened Regina’s door. Regina feeling a bit self conscious put her arm through Emma’s offered arm and sighed when she felt the warm solid body come in contact with her side. Emma closed the door and clicked the fob causing the car to lock and arm. Emma led her into the party and smiled at Killian behind the bar, her quickly exited and Emma deposited Regina in a stool and slid behind the bar. 

“What can I get you dear?” 

“Well Tequila is my favorite. Top shelf margherita?” 

Emma grinned. 

“Anejo, Blanco or repasado?” 

“I’ll start with blanco.” 

Two minutes later Emma handed her a margherita and Regina took a sip and moaned. 

“Holy Hell Emma, this is incredible.” 

Emma smirked and instantly decided she would do just about anything to hear that sound again.

“Do what I can.” 

Ruby who was on the dance floor already a bit sauced squealed when seeing Emma. She walked behind the bar and hugged Emma whispering in her ear. 

“Bachata? Maybe we can make her jealous?” 

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes, motioning to Killian. Ruby had moved to Regina to hug her and winked as she pulled away. 

“Watch this, promise you’ll like it.” 

Emma pulled Ruby to her and started in the steps. Her knee between Ruby’s as she led her bringing her down into a grinding motion, Emma accentuating her motions in a semi closed position. Their feet moving in the simple yet complex movements, the body rolls were pushed out by Emma’s hips, then leading them into a turning motion. All eyes were riveted to the couple on the dance floor. Regina felt herself heat up at the sensual display on the dance floor. Emma was a very good dancer and showed Ruby off well. Emma led Ruby into a spin and then pulled her back to Emma’s front and Ruby did another body roll Emma accentuating it with her hips. Regina’s eyes followed the couple on the floor and found herself wishing she was Ruby, it was incredibly beautiful and sensual at the same time. Emma probably didn’t even mean it that way but the ways their bodies melded was hell of sexy. The song came to a close and Regina felt her mouth go dry as Emma dipped Ruby back over her leg and as the final notes played their was a round of applause and Regina found herself joining. Regina took a big gulp of her drink effectively finishing it off. Fuck it was hot. Emma came back stripping off her vest and rolling up her sleeves. 

“Emma you are exquisite.” 

“Naw, Ruby and I have been dancing like that for years, I was her instructor in college. A lot of people ask if we are together, but we aren’t its just a dance.”

Ruby came over and grinned at Regina’s flushed face dragging Katherine over as well as the other dancers. 

“SHOTS!” 

Emma laughed and pulled the bottle of Camino blanco and poured shots, put out shakers and lime wedges. Everyone cheered and took one, including Emma.  
The bite of the tequila caused Regina to wince a bit, it was nothing like the Julio in her margherita. Emma’s eyes danced as Ushers Climax with a bachata beat came on. Jumping over the bar, Robin nodded and took over and Emma smiled at Regina. 

“Dance with me?” 

Regina gulped and nodded, they might as well while everyone was involved with alcohol. Emma stood next to Regina and explained the basic steps of Bachata. She explained to Regina that it consisted of three basic steps with a tap or a double step. Regina watched Emma’s feet and easily got the basic step. Emma pulled her into a semi-closed position, her hands on Regina’s hips as she showed her the steps and the accentuated pop of her hips. Emma was counting softly and each time she started the sequence over on the 1st and the 4th beat that sequenced to the 2nd, 3rd and 4th beat, with the tap being done on the opposite foot.* They then changed direction. After a few turns in the semi closed position, Emma pulled her close smiling and showing her where her hands went and Regina gulped as she felt Emma’s leg slide between her two. She felt as they danced in this way that she could feel Emma’s change in direction better. It wasn’t as close as Emma and Ruby danced but she knew they were getting there. The last beats of the song came and Regina felt completely at ease as Emma spun her a bit. As the beat changed she smiled. Perfect song. 

“This ones faster can you take it?” 

Regina nodded not trusting her voice. Emma chuckled. 

“Just follow me.” 

Emma motioned to the DJ to respin it. And as the singers in the track introduce themselves Emma oriented Regina with the steps. As the song progressed and the Singing started Emma pulled her closer, allowing Regina to feel every shift in her body. When the chorus started Regina felt Emma’s hand push her hips down and she rolled her body down and the two of them ground together. Regina thought she would faint from the heat of it. Emma pulled her back up twirling both of them as Jennifer Lopez sang her part of the chorus Emma spun her around her front to Regina’s back and again scooped them together. Then bringing her back around to the steps she was familiar with. J Lo’s verse came up and Regina sang it softly being very familiar with the words. Emma about fainted hearing the Spanish words falling from her lips. She focused on their steps and on making Regina look beautiful. They danced through the next chorus. When Pitbull started singing Emma slowed their steps down drawing Regina’s forehead to hers both of them panting a bit. As Royce sang the bridge slowly Regina asked slightly breathlessly.

“Emma do you know what those Spanish words mean?” 

The last chorus played and Emma spun her out once again bringing her again to that back to front position. Regina rolled her hips a bit more and Emma gulped trying to keep the time and steps. When the song came to a close Emma dipped her back, her leg still in between Regina’s as she supported her weight. Regina’s heart pounded as she felt herself pulled back up into Emma’s waiting and strong arms. As the next song played a much slower bachata Emma whispered in her ear. 

“Of course I know, but hearing you say it gave it a completely new meaning.” 

Regina blushed but followed Emma’s steps this was a much slower and more intimate song. If she wasn’t mistaken it was Prince Royce’s Soy El Mismo. She found herself moving her hips in time with Emma’s and just relaxing in the strong arms. She was enjoying this, it was more fun than she had had in a long time. She rested her head on Emma’s chest as the song continued, expecting and relaxing in the fact that Emma knew the steps and all she needed to do was follow. Once more the song came to a close and Regina felt herself reluctant to leave the arms, but she was thirsty and hot and aroused. Emma smiled and stepped out of her arms. Seeing Regina’s glazed look she smiled and grabbed her hands and led her back to the bar. She stepped behind it and pulled out a bottle of water, handing it to Regina. Another song had begun and others had gravitated to the floor. Regina had greatly enjoyed dancing with Emma. She took a deep breath giving herself a moment to categorize her emotions. It had been a long time since she had felt like this. Her body was on fire from Emma, a touch made her feel like she wanted Emma to push her into a wall and fuck her as well as slow down and take her time, it hit her in a moment that with only having known Emma for two days she wanted her to make love to her. Oh god. She wanted time, she wanted to spend it with Emma. How in the hell? Confusion creased her features, it had been a long, long time since she had felt this way.   
Emma noticed her introspection and began working on a new margherita mix. Robin came over to help and whispered. 

“Boner girl, boner, that was hot and I’m gay.” 

“Regina is an incredible dancer and probably just heard you say that.” 

“Well good, then maybe she’ll hear me say not to hurt you, I can be very mean when needed. Plus you two are cute together.” 

Emma smacked his arm and continued making the mix. She glanced over at Regina who toasted her with a knowing smirk. Emma smiled back and blushed under her scrutiny. Emma handed her another margherita.   
“ You know Emma, if you keep handing me these I will not make it home tonight.” 

Emma smirked. 

“And that would be a bad thing because? You are welcome to sleep in my bed.” Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma realizing what she said sputtered. “I mean I will sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed, its right upstairs.” 

Regina threw back her head and laughed a hearty deep bellied laugh. She thought Emma’s awkwardness and foreword attitude was sexy and cute as hell. The tequila going straight to her libido caused her to wink back over her shoulder as she stood up at the request of Ruby to join them on the dance floor. 

“Emma I’m sure that we could sleep together in the same bed and little would happen.” 

Emma again blushed and muttered under her breath. ‘She’ll be the death of me and if we are in the same bed I plan a lot to happen.’ 

She watched Regina dance with Ruby and Katherine and smiled at the carefree attitude. 

 

By the time the party winded down it was close to three in the morning. Killian and Robin had piled everyone into cars and had made sure they had gotten home safe, leaving only Emma and Regina. Emma checked again that Regina didn’t want to go with the others and she shook her head no. Emma headed to the front doors to lock them and turned in surprise when a slow song came on, arms wrapping around her waist, warm breath gracing her ear as the alto sensual voice filled her ear. 

“One more dance Emma.” 

Emma nodded smiling that it was another bachata a very slow one. As they danced Regina sang softly in Spanish to Emma, Emma keeping time but understanding the words. Knowing the words she sang her part. 

“Try to keep my balance but I still fall  
But how'd I fell so hard right into your arms, I swear  
Wrapped inside you baby and it's so warm (yeah yeah yeah)  
But love without a cause leaves me trapped inside my own bar.” 

Regina smiled gently swaying, pulling Emma closer still she sang softly in her ear. 

“Baby I want you I need you to love me completely  
So promise me you'll never be anybody's but mine   
I'll give you my heart girl but you got to promise   
Promise you'll hold me oh touch me   
Love me way past forever”

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes trying to figure out if it was just a song or real. She only saw sincerity reflecting back in Regina’s eyes. As she got lost in Regina’s eyes as they danced together. The last notes of the song began to play, the song fading into the background. Regina gazed up into her eyes. 

“Emma.” Emma had never heard her name said in such a sultry, pleading way and she shivered. “Emma please kiss me, I need to know this is real.” 

Emma smiled and bent her head capturing Regina’s lips for the first time, and god were they soft. Regina moaned as she deepened the kiss, her tongue asking for permission and Emma granted it, she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. When they broke for air they shared the same breathe. Regina smiled as her forehead leaned on Emma’s. She smiled catching her breath. 

“Emma, will you be my girlfriend?” 

“Yes Regina I will be your girlfriend on one condition.” 

“Oh and that is?” 

“I want to take this slow. This is worth time and that. I want to woo you.” 

Regina chuckled gently. 

“Of course Emma. I’d like that. It’s been a long time since someone has cared.” 

“Well I plan to change that, we should head to bed.” 

Regina chuckled. 

“Always offering to share a bed with me, that’s not taking it slow Emma.” 

Emma blushed and chuckled again. 

“I will take the couch because honestly you are so gorgeous Regina, I’m not sure I will be able to keep my hands to myself.” 

Regina smiled and kissed her again, she had meant it to be a quick kiss but she soon found herself wanting more when Emma’s hands came up cupping her neck and drawing her closer. Several more minutes of making out ensued when Emma stepped back. 

“Regina we need to stop.” Regina nodded her eyes closed and hear Emma growl.   
“ That pout is not helping, damn woman what you do to me.” 

Regina’s eyes popped open and she gazed into the now emerald green eyes darkened with arousal, the slightly messes hair and the very kissed lips causing a cocky smirk to cover her features. Emma noticing her change cocked her head. 

“What?” 

“ I like that I am the cause of those darkened eyes, the mussed hair and the slightly swollen lips.” She had stepped closer to Emma and ran her thumb over those same lips. Emma pulled her thumb into her mouth for a moment and sucked before releasing it and Regina groaning. “Sure you want to go slow?” 

Emma laughed.

 

“I’m sure. Come on Bed time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * wikipedia on bachata. I rephrased some of thier wording. 
> 
> Please read and review.

**Author's Note:**

> So should I continue? Read and Review Please.


End file.
